Deadly Love
by Vanassa
Summary: Demyx is a teen who is disliked by his family, one night he finds Zexion. Zexion is a teen who is trying to escape his past and the dangers it contains. This is their story. Other Pairings later... much later
1. Prolouge

**I do not own the characters or anything basically... please don't sue me. **

* * *

**Summ****ary: **

**Demyx, a teen who was disliked by his family for being Bi and not going to church, saw some one collapse in an alleyway one stormy night.**

**Zexion, a vampire who came to Project Springs to escape his past, collapsed in an alleyway one stormy night looking for food. **

**This is their story.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

**In a dark alleyway:**

Through the darkened city, a shadow stumbled through the alleyways. Normally a black out would thrill Zexion, the shadow, to no existent; however, tonight, he was too tired and weak from lack of nourishment to fully function. It was quite ironic really: In order to have energy he needed blood, to get blood… he needed energy. So the way Zexion saw it, he was royally screwed since he had neither. The black out would end soon, and Zexion could feel more of his energy draining, but what more did he have to drain? He could only hope that he either died peacefully or a miracle happened and he was saved. Just as he collapsed, god decided to give him a miracle...

**Meanwhile at 149 ****Nocturne****Street (a couple blocks from Zexion) (A/n:1):**

"Demy!! Get me a flashlight or something so I can draw. It's not good for my eye sight to draw in the dark! Not that you would be affected by the darkness being a rejection and all, but I'm not a rejection so I need light. Make it snappy please!" **(A/n:2)**Demyx sighed as he heard his sister Namine', call from downstairs.

Why on all nights did his parents decided to go out on THIS night? He used a little flashlight he kept on the side of his bed to hunt for a bigger flashlight. Why was he even helping her? She never helped him, and if anything, only got him in more trouble with his parents. Finally finding two flashlights, he put his little one back and headed down stairs to find his sister waiting impatiently at the bottom.

"Didn't I saw 'make it snappy'?" She huffed before grabbing the flashlight he handed towards her and stomping off to the coffee table, where her drawings were. Demyx could only roll his eyes at her.

"I'm heading out. I know you are going to probably tell on me when mom and dad get back, and I really don't care. Bye." He dodged out of the house and shut the door just as he heard her scream something the house muffled.

Chuckling to himself, he walked down the driveway which was littered in little puddles from the rain earlier. Even with out a flashlight Demyx had already memorized the way to the location of the 'hideout', a place he and his friends went when they had to clear their heads. About halfway there, standing in an alleyway, he saw someone collapse.

* * *

_1: I couldn't think of a number for Namine' so I took her first letter, N, and it's the 14__th __letter in the alphabet… so that's how I got 149 as the street number… it wasn't to show that Namine' was the fourteenth member… 'cuz she's not… Xion is!_

_2: You will later find out why Namine' acts so mean to her older brother. I don't really like Namine', but I prefer her over Kairi. Quite frankly Kairi reminds me of evil cheerleader girls at my school… Namine', seems more like me, so from this story please don't think I don't like her, cuz I really do… I think we would make great friends… I just wouldn't like Kairi….. Or Sora...he's too happy..._


	2. Finding Zexion

**Summary:**

**Demyx, a teen who was disliked by his family for being Bi and not going to church, saw some one collapse in an alleyway one stormy night.**

**Zexion, a vampire who came to Project Springs to escape his past, collapsed in an alleyway one stormy night looking for food. **

**This is their story.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I rushed over to the collapsed person. My family might not believe it, but I was a caring person… and I didn't have to go to church to prove it, or be straight for that matter! As I crouched down by him, I used my flashlight to examine him.

He had what my sister would call out immediately as an 'emo cut', meaning half of his unusually colored hair covered his face. It seemed more jagged and rough then any 'emo cut' I had seen. His pale heart-shaped face seemed to stand out against everything, from his clothes, hair and even surroundings. It was almost as if it was glowing with an inhuman patina (A/n:1). His clothes consisted of a dark cloak covering a black tee and dark jeans. He wore black tennis shoes, equipped with matching black shoelaces. Defiantly what my sister would categorize as 'reject emo Goth' material.

I checked his pulse: it was weak. He was definitely out. I searched his pockets thinking there would be some I.D. I could use to help him, but his pockets were empty. Sighing I realized my only choice would be to take him home. I lifted him up over my shoulders in a method close to the 'Fireman's carry' and made my way back to the 'hole of hell' I called home.

No doubt mom and dad would be just 'thrilled' at me bringing him home. They would probably think that he was a drunk or addict, but being their church freaks selves… they wouldn't turn down a chance to help somebody in need.

The door opened before I even got to it, and judging my the person who opened the door, I could tell how much trouble I could be in. Dad… I was in trouble. He looked ready to give me a lecture on the doorstep but froze when he saw the person I had over my shoulder. I could only half shrug and say 'he collapsed' like a dumb idiot. My mother now came over to the door.

"Sweetie, is he home yet?" She asked in a perfectly fake, sweet, innocent voice… did I mention fake, false, bogus, or phony? …'Cause I really should mention that…. she turned to face me, finally and her face light up with fake happiness. "Oh good, he's safe and sound! I was so worried! We should all go to church tomorrow and thank the lord he was ok!" Thanks mom, I just got a new phase for me to mimic to my friends so they can laugh at how bogus you sound… "oh… who is he? Does he need help? Where did you find him? Is he ok? What happened?" her voice was filled with concern as she just noticed the person over my shoulder. I gave her a wayward smile.

"I don't know any of those questions… but what I can tell you is that A: we are going to die in this rain since you two are blocking the way in… or B: you move." I wasn't exactly happy at the moment. Then again being in the dark and in the pouring rain with a body over your shoulder isn't a great way to get happy now is it? They seemed to have chosen choice B, because they moved. "Thank you." I said, venom dripping off those two words.

They both just nodded. Mother went and found some towels… not for me.. just for him. Dad went and poked at the fire they must have started while I was out. As they laid him on the cough, not caring one bit about me, I could hear my sister speaking. They only bits I caught was: Emo, Goth, Hair, Gay, Church, Boyfriend, Drunk, Drugs, Addict, Why, Cute, No Way, and a couple other things I didn't care about.

My sister and I were sent up stairs to bed. My parents, who slept downstairs, also went to bed. If he woke, they would 'supposedly' be the first to now. As I laid in bed, I couldn't help but to wonder about who he was.

I was Bi, and shunned by my family for it. I couldn't help but to fall for his cute looks. The way his hair sprawled out across his face, hiding half of a masterpiece of a god. If I believed in god, he must have created the person down stairs with his own hands. He looked so heavenly lying there; I couldn't help but to creep back downstairs to see him again.

* * *

_1: Patina means like a glow… so technically the sentence is 'It was almost as if it was glowing with an inhuman glow'…_

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	3. Red Wine of Life

**Summary:**

**Demyx, a teen who was disliked by his family for being Bi and not going to church, saw some one collapse in an alleyway one stormy night.**

**Zexion, a vampire who came to Project Springs to escape his past, collapsed in an alleyway one stormy night looking for food. **

**This is their story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

As I crept down, I could hear him start to wake up, hopefully my parents wouldn't notice anytime soon. I wanted to speak to him. He moaned slightly, before mumbling something incoherent. I quietly made my way towards the cough. My parents had killed the fire, so I was mainly blind, but not as blind as most would be. That was the only fact that saved my toe from stubbing, and thus getting caught.

"Are you alright?" I asked uncertainly from where I was standing which was not too close and not too far. I saw the person turn his head towards me, and do a mixture between a nod and a shake. I don't think he knew if he was ok or not. I got up closer to see that he was watching me. "Umm… I found you in an alleyway... you had collapsed so I took you here, and I hope that you don't mind too much." His expression did not change. "Umm… do you… like umm… need anything?"

I couldn't see his eye color that well, but I could tell it was a dark, immerse color, that was bright in the same sense as it was dark. His stare was sending chills down my spine… it was making my stomach twist and turn in ways I never thought possible and my heart seemed to want to drop down and die from over-beating. I had a serious case of 'high school crush'.

He nodded his head very slowly, like he was extremely tired or something. It looked like he braced himself for something before opening his mouth to speak.

"B-b-bl…" he swallowed and made another attempt. "B-b-b-blo…" his smooth velvety voice made shivers crawl up my body, even as he stuttered. I tried to figure out what he was trying to make out. I could feel my eyes widen at what I had figured what he wanted to be: blood. I swallowed nervously.

"B-blood?" I asked uncertainly. I felt a small sweat break out as he nodded to my question. I held up a finger to indicate one moment. Now I knew what it seemed like he was preparing against… he was certain that I would scream or kill him. I walked to the kitchen and found a knife. I walked back towards him. His visible eye widened a little at the sight of the knife, but I think he understood what I was doing.

Careful not to cut too deep, I drew a line on my wrist with the blade. A small trail of red wine of life squeezed out and trickled down my palm. It dripped off into his mouth. I lowered my hand, and raised his head a little. He stared at me, a questioning gaze on his face. I nodded slowly. Why was I doing this? I think he, like me, didn't even understood why I was doing this.

I felt him sit up a little more, and then I felt something licking the blood off my palm. Carful to get it all before going to the cut itself. I wasn't really looking at anything, just trying to keep my focus off what I was doing. First it was just gently lapping up the blood, now I could feel the fangs. I could also feel that he was being gentle, as if trying to do me the least bit of harm possible.

Was this 'gentleness' a way of saying thanks? Or was it a way to deceive me? I felt a pang of pain come from the cut; I must have winced because he lessened up. After what felt like hours he pushed away my hand.

Looking at him, I could tell he was still very weak, yet he had taken all that he dared to take. A lot of myths were being proven false by him. Vampires did exist, and they weren't as carless with human lives as it was believed. This one… cared to take as much as he felt was safe to take, with out harming me much. I glanced down at the cut, the bleeding had stopped.

I saw him wipe his mouth on the sleeve of his black cloak that I just realized he was still wearing and look at me. "Th-thanks." It was strained, and he still stuttered, but I couldn't help but love the smoothness of his voice. It had a semi-calming effect. I nodded and pointed to where my parent's room was.

"If you need human needs go to them… however for… 'Other' things come to me. It would be best to keep your identity hidden… especially here in a house full of church freaks." He nodded understandingly.

"Y-you need s-s-sleep," he stuttered out, his eyes looking directly into mine. I felt the chills come back… wait... when had they gone away? Either way, they came back, and all I could do was nod, say good night and head up the stairs to my bed **(A/n:1)**.

* * *

_1: I was trying to show that although a lot of vampire myths were being proven false, ones about vampires controlling mortals was true…but I kind of loosened up that myth by making Vampires being able to influence mortals… not control them completely._

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own kingdom hearts or the characters, don't sue me!

* * *

To all those peopel who have thsi story on alert.. sorry for all the fake chapters... i had t change some things and unfornuatly.. was't lettign me. so once again i apologize.


	4. Breakfast Interogations

**Summary:**

**Demyx, a teen who was disliked by his family for being Bi and not going to church, saw some one collapse in an alleyway one stormy night.**

**Zexion, a vampire who came to Project Springs to escape his past, collapsed in an alleyway one stormy night looking for food. **

**This is their story.**

**Chapter 3:**

I awoke to the sounds of metal hitting metal; I bolted up right and looked around my music-themed room until I spotted the offending piece of metal. I glowered at it liek no tomorrow, but my glare lacked the ability to shut the damn thing up. I finally got out of the bed, and walked across the room to turn it off. Then I made my way to my closet.

I decided to wear a blue and white tee shirt, with baggy blue jeans and black sneakers. Catchign sight of my wrist, which had a small red line from the night before, I put on a black, blue and white wristband. I then went into the bathroom across the hall, styled my hair, brushed my teeth and all that jazz. I also put on my earing. Before long, I was halfway down the stairs. Why halfway… 'cause my sister blocked the rest of the path as she gapped at something.

"You know, Namine', so people actually want to continue on down the stairs." She huffed at my remark and continued the rest of the way down. It was then that I saw what she had been gapping at.

Zexion was up, and talkign to my mother. His hair seemed to naturally fall the way it did, and covered hsi rigth side of his face like when he was knocked out. Now, in ligth, i coudl see what color it was. Correction, color**s**. His hair was a mixture of silvery grays, blacks, purples and dark blues.

My mother was hovering around the very disgruntled vampire, and he looked like he would have liked to rip her throat out. Of course every time Namine' or my mother looked at him, his expression changed to one of less annoyance. It was funny, in a sad sort of way. Mother then rushed us all into the kitchen, vampire included. I figured that this is where the interview about him would come up. I was right, the moment he sat down, and said prayer (I was excluded cuz I didn't go to church and I wasn't straight), my father started to ask questions.

"What's your name?"

"Zexion, sir." I noticed my father raised an eyebrow at the name. I didn't blame him, I was pretty sure that Zexion was a name of an European high priest. I also noticed that my family turned to glare at me quickly when Zexion addressed my father as 'sir'. So what if I didn't call people 'sir'… that's no reason to glare at me.

"Really, that's an interesting name. If I may ask, who named you?"

"My bother, sir. My mother died shortly after I was born, and my father had been lost to sea, about 6 months before I was due. Since my brother was of age, he took me in."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that!" My mother cried out dramatically. Zexion gave her a sad smile.

"It's ok, ma'am. I'm used to my sad past." I noticed how he said past, it was like he was referring to more than what he had just told us.

"Well, then, Zexion, you live around here?" My father asked him.

"Yes, my family just moved into 276 Cloaked Moon Drive, sir." My family shifted uncomfortable, the street he lived on was said to be a bad place to be. None-the-less, the interview continued.

"Do you go to church?" The question I had been dreading. Yes, Zexion was probably a good lair, but my dad was a human lie-detector. I seriously worried for him.

"Of course! Since my mother was a high priestess, its only natural to go to church, I think I've actually spent more than half my life at some sort of a church." He was all smiles, but somehow, I knew they were fake.

"That's excellent, now Zexion, if you could answer this, why were you out last night in that dreadful storm. It's just that, when our son brought you home, we were worried." My mother spoke this time.

"Oh, since we had just moved to this area, I decided to do some exploring, I didn't realize I had gotten lost, and when I did, it was when the storm first started to hit." My parents were appeased; however my sister had one more question.

"Where do you go to school?"

"Which ever high school is around here. I'm not completely sure what its name is."

"Oh, there's only one high school here, I'm sure that you'll go to that one." She smiled brightly. I knew I visibly flinched; I hated it when she got all bubbly and happy. I noticed Zexion flinched, how ever it was certainly less noticeable.

The rest of breakfast was in peace. It wasn't until after breakfast that I realized I had never taken care of the knife I used to cut myself. I figured that Zexion had taken care of it sometime in the night, other wise it would have been investigated by my parents.

Not long after I realized about the knife, both I and my sister were sent to get ready for school. Zexion came along with us, since our route to school went right past the street he lived on. The moment we were out the door, Namine' was on Zexion askign more questions. I held back a smirk and watched with intrest.

* * *

Ok, sorry, but I had to redo bits of this chaper to make it fit with the next one. By the way, his earign is just a sliver and blue version of the nobody symbol. School was delayed today due to snow! YAY! However, my mother and father said that if i shoveled the drive way i coudl stay home. naturally i shoved the driveway and got to stay home. Thus makign time for me to continue! YAY!!!! Sorry fo rhtose of you who have been waiting for an update!

**Like i've said before, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Do you see my name on the screen when the credits roll? No? Thats right. I'm not up there so, i don't own it! Thus, i shall not be sued!**


	5. The Walk to School

**Chapter 4:**

Zexion seemed to be having a fun time. I thought as I watched Zexion successfully fend off another question from my darling sister. The score was Zexion: 10 Namine':0. Zexion had managed to avoid answering every question that was thrown at him, and confusing my sister. After several more questions, my sister finally got tired and left him alone. Zexion took this time to slow down so he could walk beside me.

"Hey… you sound better…" I spoke quietly, my sister may have been like ten feet in front of us, but I knew that she could still probably hear me if I spoke normally.

"Yeah… because of you, thank you." He spoke just as quietly. His bright cobalt eye watching. At his gaze I felt my crush on him start to kick in. a slight blush rose to my face, and I looked away.

"Y-you n-n-needed help. I… provided it, that's all!" I stuttered in my embarrassment. Yep I totally had a major high school crush issue. I was acting like the nerdy girl who has a crush on the most popular guy in school.

"hmm." I could feel his gaze turn away and look at something else.

"Hey… shouldn't you be like up in flames by now?" I asked. I had finally looked back at him now that he wasn't looking at me to see the sun behind him sheltering him with light.

"No. That's just an urban myth. Like the one about crosses, holy water, stake to the heart and mirrors. All of those were created by religious groups. Sunlight just weakens, annoys, and blinds us for a short wile due to our sensitive senses. It also causes migraines."

"Oh… and what about the others?" he turned to look at me again.

"Is it really that interesting?" I shrugged.

"Yeah… it's neat. I was always taught those things about vampires, so I always figured they were true. Then you come along and tell me they aren't true. I'm inclined to believe you. So I want to find out about the other things." He studied me for a few seconds and I could feel my blush start to reappear. "If that's ok, of course." I quickly added.

"Hmm. Well for all of those, the churches came up them. No reflection because we have no soul. No heart to which have a soul in so that's our weak point. We are repelled by the holy god, thus the holy water and crosses. Truth is, we cast reflections, and we just don't like them. We have hearts, and a stake to it would kill us but wouldn't it kill anybody? We don't just die from a stake in the heart… I've known vampires who have died from decapitation, infection, and other things like that. As for crosses and holy water: they do absolutely no harm. Unless you drown us in the holy water or stab us with the cross." I thought about these answers for a few moments.

"What about garlic?" he hadn't said anything about that 'myth' so I had to ask. At my question he made a face, like he could smell it just from me mentioning it.

"That's partially true. We all have heightened senses, so ghastly smelling substances like garlic smell worse to us. Thus our dislike for it."

"Oh." I wanted to ask more questions but we reached his street, and with a small wave separated from me and my sister. I watched him head down the street and into a run-down house. I looked at the other dilapidated houses. "Creepy." I muttered.

"Don't kid yourself. I'm sure that you would love to live in one of these houses. By the way, what were you and Mr. Dark-and-mysterious talking about?" I looked sharply to my right as I heard my sister talking.

"None of your business. Now why don't you go talk with your little bubble-headed friends and leave me alone?" I snapped at her. She gave me no response, but instead chose to walk away to her group of friends. A few minutes of walking later, and my friends came up and joined me.

"So how was your night? Mien was tossing and turning thanks to that damn storm that wouldn't go away till around three this morning." I looked over to my right, to see a corncob blonde standing there. Her hair was slicked down, naturally and two bug like antennas were the only bits of hair not slicked down. Her wide bright green eyes were framed with eyelashes, giving her an innocent, angelic look. However, she was snythign but that.

"Hey Larxene. My night was fine. I went out in the said storm when the power went out and found a kid out in the alleyways. He had collapsed. So I took him home. He stayed the night, and we just now dropped him off."

"Was he cute?" I heard a voice ask from my right. I turned to the said direction to see my other best friend standing there. His hair was naturally light brown. It fell in slight curls that framed his defined face. However, due to a dare, those brown locks had become pink, and they would stay that way until the end of high school. Narrow blue ice eyes looked at me curiously.

"It depends… do you like short boys with natural emo hair that it a mixture between purple, black, grayish silver and various dark shades of blue. He also had a heart-shaped face, and cobalt eyes." Marluxia looked up in thought.

"Wow Demyx. You just met the guy and you already memorized his facial features." Larxene laughed. I pushed her, and then decided to ignore her.

"Not for me, maybe. However, I don't think he would go for you… he sounds too dark and depressing. You are a bubbly happy kind of guy." I shot him a look. "No! Not happy bubbly like your sister. Gods no!" I raised an eyebrow at his last phrase. "You know what I meant by that 'gods' thing. It's a figure of speech." He quickly amended. Like me, neither Marluxia nor Larxene did region.

"What's his sexual preference and personality?" Larxene asked.

"Umm… I dunno and I guess serious. I dunno, I didn't spend much time with him!"

"Well, if Demyx and you are out of the question for him. He sounds kinda cute, think I can have him?" She directed this question to Marluxia, who shrugged in return.

"Who knows? Is he coming to our school?" Marluxia responded a few seconds after his shrug.

"I think so. He may have been lying when he said he would…." Larxene hit me on the back of my head.

"Don't you know anything?" She asked exasperated. I shook my head.

"In your words, I'm as dumb as a door knob." Both she and Marluxia rolled their eyes. However there was no more discussion as we had reached the school.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Read the word in bold. Does it say claimer? i think not. It says 'disclaimer'. that means i don't claim it.

* * *

Sorry for any cunfussion caused... i do that alot. Sorry. Anyways. We met two of Demyx's close friends! yay. Don't ask me why i made them Marluxia and Larxene... but i have a soft spot for most of the organization members, including them. Teh reason i say most is because i really can't stand Vexen... or lexaluse (see! i can't even spell his name!). Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this! liek i said in the pervious chapter, i got out of school tday by using a two hour delay to shovel the driveway so i could stay home and make you all happy. If you guys really wnat to know why i havn't been updatig... its kind of sad.

I wrote this stroy down on my poor laptop. Unfortunaly, my laptop is dead. No, i can not charge it. I can not use it! Why? The screen part broke. The hinges are... broken to tiny bits. This gave me a valuabe lession. Never leave laptops ungaurded in a room with a demonic four-yearold. They destroy things. Anyways, so i couldn't acess the story. thus i had to restart it. Grr........... it made me mad. So i had to deal with a crappy plot version on the main computer. Thus why it took so long, and why i had to constantly redo chapters. Not to mention issues at school and boy trouble... but we'll not get into that.


	6. School

Summary:

**Demyx, a teen who was disliked by his family for being Bi and not going to church, saw some one collapse in an alleyway one stormy night.**

**Zexion, a vampire who came to Project Springs to escape his past, collapsed in an alleyway one stormy night looking for food. **

**This is their story.**

* * *

OMG! i just realized that i didn't put the summary up on the last chapter i put up........... but i think you guys will murder me if i do more correction and junk... so ... just pretend its on those chapter(s) i forgot to put this on!

* * *

Chapter 5: School

It's already first period and the guidance counselor comes in. I didn't really care, so I didn't look up at him until I felt a very familiar sensation. The feeling I always got when Zexion looked at me. Marluxia, who was sitting next to me, elbowed me, but I already knew who was in the room. I looked up and… yep, there he was. Staring at me. He looked away and focused on the guidance counselor. After a few words exchanged between the guidance counselor and the teacher, the guidance counselor left and the teacher stood up.

"Class, this is Zexion, he's our new student." The class gave a chours of welcomes. "Demyx, since you have the same schedule as him, could you please be his guide?"

"Uhh, sure."

"Thank you. Zexion, you can sit next to Demyx." Zexion nodded and took the seat to my left. Marluxia was on my right. A note came from my right, and I looked down at Marluxia's curly handwriting.

(_Marluxia_ **Demyx**)

_Is he the boy u were talkin' about? He fits the description. _

**Yes… Zexion is the boy I was talkin' about. **

_He is cute. _

**He can probably read these notes. **

_Shutting up now. _

I sighed and hid the written conversation between me and Marluxia. However, another note came to me, this time from the left. I noted that Zexion's handwriting was loopy, but neat and small. Like cursive.

(_Zexion_ **Demyx**)

_You talked about me? _I looked at him. He just sat there staring at the board, a bored expression on his face.

**Not much. Just told my friends I found a person in the alley ways, brought them home and what you looked like. I didn't tell them anything else. **I passed the note back to him. Then I watched him from the corner of my eyes. He bent down to jot down some notes, but instead missed the paper and wrote on the note between me and him. Every now and then he would look up, as if to check he was coping correctly.

_Hmm… and who are your friends? Is one of them a female with yellowish hair that slicks back and has two antenna looking things that stick out, and bright green eyes? _

**Marluxia, the boy next to me and Larxene, who you just described. Sora too, but I haven't talked to him yet. Why?**

_She's rather bossy isn't she? _

_**Yeah… I got a question for you. How'd you get the same schedule as me**__? _

_Well, Larxene had a copy of your schedule like she had a copy for Marluxia and Sora, of course I didn't known who they were at that time, but anyways, so I got a glimpse at your schedule and manipulated the guidance counselor into giving me the same schedule. _

Before I could reply, the teacher's voice cut across the room. "Please put up all your materials, the bell is about to ring." At this, a whole bunch of happy sighs erupted around the room. I packed up my stuff, as did Zexion. Then I turned to Marluxia.

"Marluxia, meet Zexion. Zexion, meet Marluxia." I stepped aside so they could shake hands which they did. Marluxia shot me a smirk and I knew impeding doom suddenly awaited me. The pink-haired man bent down to get a closer look at the shorter teen.

"Wow… Demyx wasn't kidding when he said you were cute." A bright flush spread across my face.

"I didn't say that! I sai-" Marluxia cut me off.

"So you're saying he's not cute?"

"I… uh…" I bit the bottom of my lip as Marluxia's smirk grew larger. The bell rang and Zexion looked at me.

"I believe that Demyx has to show me the way to our next class. It was nice meeting you, Marluxia." Zexion inclined his head a little to Marluxia before turning to me.

"uh… yeah." I then left a smirking Marluxia with Zexion following behind me. I reached the hall, and Zexion made a small face. I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that I was watching him out of the corner of my eye.

"Your sister is coming this way. I trust that you would like to avoid her." I blinked at him, and he gave me a look. "Heightened sense." He murmured, and then it clicked again in my head. I had temporally blanked on what he was.

"Yeah, which direction?"

"We're heading straight for her."

"I hope you don't mind going the long way."

"If it means being away from your sister, I'm fine with that." I smiled at that response.

"Long way it is then." I performed a 'to the rear march'. I knew that I would learn some valuable lessons from the military school my father sent me to. To my happiness, Zexion performed the same action at the same time. It was like I was back at the camp again.

We walked around the school and barely made it to the correct room. Just as we stepped in, the bell rang. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"That was close, boys." She looked to Zexion. "I take it you're the new student, and that Demyx is your guide?" We both nodded, although Zexion added a 'ma'am' to is nod. "Alright. Demyx, instead of your normal seat, you may sit in the back, next to Zexion." I figured my seat change was because there was no where for Zexion to sit had I sat at my usual spot.

"Alright." She smiled at me and him. I walked to the back of class, and once I sat down, I was hit on the head with a paper ball. I glared at the blonde who threw it, Larxene. Normally I sat next to her. I knew there was a note written on the paper the ball was made of, but I ignored it and threw it away. If my friends were so curious, they could wait for lunch. We all had the same lunch. Lunch came two classes later.

* * *

Yay! i did it! i finshed another one. Note their short, but hey, an update is an update right? If i write big ones, you migth not see updates for years with the way things are goign now. I figure small updates are best.... that way i can try to update faster. (keyword **_Try_**.) Anyways, next is lunch! My favorite time of the day at school! i get to eat anytype of candy for one dollar, drink any type of soda for the same price and play on my phone (I-Phone). Aren't i so lucky? Heres the catch, i have to stay in the ROTC room. its not that i have to stay in there... its just... easier. i can access the candy and drinks quicker, not that many peopel in there and i get to hear the LtCol be sarcastic and mean to his TA (who is the ex CO)

If anybody doesn't understand about the 'to the rear march', its a movement that the military does to turn around complely while walking. look it up if you really want a real defination, cuz i can't explain it more than that. i can do it, but not explain it. sad right? Oh well, our officers at ROTC couldn't explain it either, they had to show us..... thats sadder........

* * *

**_If i owned kingdom hearts.... all disney characters would be destroied. Except for mickey cuz hes awesome with his keyblade... doing all those flips and stuff... off topic. anywho, if i own kingdom hearts the organization would get their hearts back and there would be many many many yaoi couples. Also, sora would die... cuz i don't like him. Howver, he is in the story... just cuz two friends for Demyx didn't sound enough..................... Off topic again.... anyways the point i'm tring to say is, I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!_**


	7. Lunch

**Summary:**

**Demyx, a teen who was disliked by his family for being Bi and not going to church, saw some one collapse in an alleyway one stormy night.**

**Zexion, a vampire who came to Project Springs to escape his past, collapsed in an alleyway one stormy night looking for food. **

**This is their story.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Instead of going to the cafeteria, I headed outside. Zexion naturally followed me. Outside, our school tried to look its best, so there were many gardens and such out there. I led him around to where a stone picnic table sat under the shade of a huge tree. Bushes circled the area, hiding it from view. During the spring, they flowered.

Larxene sat on the lowest branch of the tree, texting on her phone. She flipped it shut as she noticed us and jumped down. Marluxia came from one of the two trails that lead here. Following behind Marluxia was Sora.

Sora was a relatively short kid with chocolate colored hair that spiked everywhere and bright blue eyes. He had a very bright personality, and was often optimistic. He wasn't really the type who Larxene, Marluxia and I hung out with. Heck, I wasn't really the type to hang with Larxene and Marluxia too. I was also very bright and bubbly, but I could also be cold, shallow and sarcastic. Like I was when talking to or about my parents. Sora couldn't show that side of him at all. He had first met Marluxia and Larxene when he attached himself to me in eighth grade, two years ago. From me, he made his way into both Larxene's and Marluxia's heart. Thus causing him to constantly hang with us.

"Okay, since everybody is here… This is Zexion. Zexion you've already met Marluxia. I think you met Larxene and this is Sora." I waved my hand to each person as I mentioned them.

"Hi!" Sora happily replied. He sat down at the table, and put his lunch tray on it. Then he bit into an apple. Marluxia leaned on the table to the right of Sora. He grabbed some French fries from Sora's plate. Larxene walked over to the table and sat on it. She too took some French fries. Sora didn't mind, half his tray was French fries just for us. He had the money.

"Hi, I believe we had the pleasure of meeting in the office." Larxene spoke once she swallowed her French fries. She looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "You emo or something?" Marluxia stifled a chuckle.

"He would fit right in with out group. My hair is pink and naturally curly like this. Your hair is naturally like that, Demyx's hair is like a mix between a mullet and Mohawk. And spiky has… well, spiky hair." As he mentioned 'spiky', he ruffled Sora's hair. Who in return glared at him. We all kind of treated Sora as a little brother.

"So… is it natural or not?" Sora finished his apple.

"I say its natural! Same for the colors. It would take too much work even trying to dye hair like that, and not make a mistake."

"It's natural." Zexion replied completely ignoring Sora's remark. Larxene jumped off the table. Kind of how a kid jumps off a swing set. I walked over to where Sora was.

"Really?" She stepped up to him. She then ruffled up his hair, in which Zexion got annoyed. "Well, what do you know? Zexy's hair really is natural." Zexion twitched at being called 'Zexy.' Marluxia, Sora and I all stuffed French fries in our mouths to stifle laughter. The look on Zexion's face was… priceless. It read so many things at once, from 'stop touching me…' to 'what the hell, lady?!'. I decided to save him. Before I could say anything, Marluxia opened his mouth. This couldn't be good.

"Hey Larxene, didn't you have some questions to ask him?" Zexion looked up at her. He was so adorably short compared to her! It was cute… I felt my face become red at that thought. Marluxia saw and I think he thought it was because of the questions…. Oh shit! Those questions.

"Yeah. Hey Shorty, wha-"

"Umm, Lar, Sora was looking at your phone!" She froze, and then turned. Sora paled, and glanced at the offending piece of plastic that Larxene had set down when she sat on the table. Everyone knew that you didn't look at her phone unless you had a death wish. I moved far away from Sora, as did Marluxia. Zexion looked over at me.

'Thanks.' He mouthed. 'That's three times.' Three times? Oh, three times that I've saved him… I shook my head. He gave me a soft smile. Instantly my mouth felt dry and I looked away. That funny feeling came back. I could also feel that damned blush slowly spreading to my face.

I turned my attention the new entertainment. Larxene tiring to catch Sora, who was pulling all the tricks in the book. Run around the table, duck under the table, climb over the table, and finally he had enough sense to use the table as leverage to climb up into the tree. Where he then hid in the leaves where Larxene wouldn't be able to find him. She huffed angrily. I could feel Sora glaring at me.

Now, Larxene shifted her attention to me. Why, I had no idea. She narrowed her eyes. "Since when have you worn wristbands Demyx? You aren't cutting yourself, are you?" I had a feeling from the tone of voice she just gave me that if I said I had cut myself she would have chased me like she did Sora. I was pretty sure Marluxia wouldn't save me, and Sora probably wouldn't let me up in the tree. I noticed that Zexion stiffened.

"Umm… you see… it was an accident. Uhh.."

"He was helping me, and he fell. He cut himself in the fall." Zexion's velvet voice cut off my bad lie. His face betrayed nothing. It didn't show that he was lying or anything. I was amazed. "He hid the cut under a wristband because he didn't want you to know. He figured that you would blame it on me." I blinked at Zexion. He continued the lie and he managed to make it sound true, even to my ears. Heck, that sounded like something I would do too. Larxene shifted her gaze to Zexion to see if he was lying, but he met her glare with a collected look.

"Well, be more carful." She spoke finally. I nodded my head, and the lunch bell rang. I looked at the tray and grabbed a few more French fries quickly before leading Zexion away to the rest of our classes and my torture.

* * *

For those of you who dont understand why Demyx added 'and my torture' is because... imgaine havign to sit next to your crush throughtout the whole and havign to converse with him/her. i would die. I woudl liek to thank my friend who brought that to my attention.... you see... he has a MAJOR crush on me. Problem... yes. i don't liek him... the feeling i have for him are like hes my brother. i've known him since.... fourth grade. So, he had brought it up when i mentioned how i was going to have Zexion go to school with Demyx and share all his classes. Then my friend mentioned about stuff, and i brought it into the story. Thsi may be my friends way of sayign i like you more than a friend... but i thnk i've made my self clear that i have no feelings for him that way. so what did he do? He went out, found a girl I HATE WITH THE BURNIGN FLAMES OF HELL AND STARTED TO DATE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ignorign that point.... the main point was.... i got the whoel 'and my torture' from him.

* * *

Do we really have to place a disclaimer on every chapter.... you would think that if i said i don't own this in the first couple of chapters that it would stand through the whole story... i mean what is someone gonna put 'i don't own this' on the first three chapters then change to 'i own this!'? no, i don't really think so. if its allright with people... i think i'm gonna stop with the disclaimers. So i'll do it one last tiem right noe.

**_I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND I NEVER WILL! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING! THIS DISCLAIMER STANDS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!_**


	8. Meeting Zexion's 'family'

For those who wanted to know what the question Larxene was going to ask in the last chapter.... sha asked it to Demyx on the chapter titled "The walk to School". The question was "What's his sexual preference and personility?"

Why is that so bad. Well lets say you are zexion, and some lady comes up and ruffles your hair to see if its natural, calls you Zexy than asked that question. What would be your response? i would kick her and run.

* * *

Chapter 7:

School passed really really slowly for me. I though that since I was spending so much time with Zexion, that my feelings would go away. They didn't. Every time we accidently touched, every time he would speak, every damn second I spent with him… it was torture. My stomach almost constantly felt like there were humming birds wriggling around trying to get out. I always had to look away because of my blush, and on the rare days that Zexion was absent, I was teased by Larxene and Marluxia.

It was nearing Halloween and Zexion was absent. However, today Larxene and Marluxia weren't teasing me and I knew why. Zexion had been missing for about a week now. Everyone in the group may not have admitted it, but they were worried.

"I asked the teachers and she said that I could deliver his work to him and a get well card signed by people." I said the moment I saw the gang at lunch.

"You sure that you don't want us to come along? I mean… Cloaked Moon Drive is pretty dangerous." Marluxia asked me again. They had all asked several times but I told them no each time. Some how I just knew that bringing them would have disastrous effects.

"Nah… I can handle it."

"Alright. Well, be carful. Your going there after school, right?" Larxene spoek with an un-Larxene look in her eyes. She looked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"We could walk with you to the end of the street and then wait for you…" Marluxia suggested this time. Sora glared at both Larxene and Marluxia.

"He already said no to that. he already said no to everything. I'm worried for him too, but I'm not bombarding Demyx like this. He can't handle it when people do this to him." I gaped at Sora… looks like he had a backbone after all.

"Fine…just be careful." They spoke in unison. Sora and I both sighed. I was saved by Sora and the bell, as it rang just a few seconds after Larxene's and Marluxia's 'fine'. I spent to rest of the day collecting Zexion's homework. Finally school ended and I had walked to Zexion's street.

"What was the address…" I muttered, looking at the houses as I past them.

I thought back to when Zexion mentioned where eh lived. Gesh, that was months ago. My father asked if he lived near-by…

"'_Yes, my family just moved into … Cloaked Moon Drive, sir.' _Pathetic, I could remember everything else he said, but those three, or was it four, digits. I passed by a house, 267. I stopped and back tracked. 267… Right!!! That was the number! If it wasn't, it wasn't like who ever was really there would shoot me or something.

I walked up the creaky wooden steps onto the creaky wooden porch. With a gulp I raised my hand to knock on the door. The moment I knocked, the door opened. That was fucking creepy. The person who opened the door, wore a dark colored cloak, had an eye patch covering his left eye, and a scar on his right side. His eyes were golden and I would find that strange if my uncle didn't have the same shade of eyes. His hair, which was long and in a ponytail, was black and grey. Personally he was creepier than how fast he opened the door.

"Yeah?" He asked in a somewhat nonchalant tone. Despite how creepy he looked, he didn't sound creepy. He sounded like a mix between a surfer and skateboarder.

"umm.. hi…" he glared at me with his gold eye.

"Look, kid. If you're here to like get me to buy cheap fundraiser thingies or cookies, I'm not interested."

"Actually I'm here to give some things to Zexion…." He kind of stared at me for a second.

"Alright, come in. I won't bite." Somehow I doubted that last bit, despite that doubt, I walked in. The moment I was in the house I was against the wall, my book bag and the extra bag with Zexion's stuff was on the door and the door shut. "How much do you know?" He asked. His nonchalant voice had turned somewhat gruff although the surfer/skater accent remained. My mind went blank.

"Xigbar, leave Demyx alone. I believe he came to see me not you." The voice of Zexion cut across the tense air, I looked up at my savior. Yes up… no he didn't grow, but he was standing at the top of some stairs. Thus he was on the second story, so I had to look up. The man, Xigbar, backed off, his eyebrow raised up high. He looked at me then at Zexion then back at me and then Zexion again. He kept doing this for a few moments until a smirk settled on his face. A smirk I knew all too well form Marluxia.

"Demyx, huh? The same Demyx who…"

"Xigbar. I would like to have a word with Demyx." A new voice entered the scene. I looked up to see a man standing next to Zexion. His bright, neon, blue hair looked ruffled at the top but then smoothed out as it reached his waist. Gold eyes glared into Xigbar's and I saw him wince. A strange cross-like scar was centered on the blue-haired man's face.

"Of course, Saix." The blue-haired man, Saix, nodded and shifted his gaze to me.

"Come." Then he looked at Zexion. "Go talk with Xigbar. We don't need him getting bored."

"Sir." Zexion replied and walked down the stairs. It was then that I noticed that he wore the same cloak as Xigbar. So I looked at Saix and he too wore the cloak. Zexion nodded his head at me when he passed. I gulped and walked up the creaky stairs. Saix walked down the hall I found up there and into a room. Nervous, I followed him.

I entered a room with hardwood floors and a light blue, black and white theme. The colors were fine with me. it was the many pictures of the moon and wolves that worried me. There were also tons of wolf figurines. Saix looked at me with curious eyes.

"Why?" I knew a puzzled expression crossed my face. Saix sighed and sat on the bed. "Why didn't he kill you?" My blood ran cold. "Why are you his first victim to not kill when he hates people who are like you, no offense." He added the 'no offense' part a second after he finished speaking. Well, I thought he was finished speaking… "I know it's not because you helped him. That has never saved anyone before. So that leaves the question why. So answer me. Why?"

"I don't know." He looked at me, studying my face.

"Then there's the matter that happened downstairs. Zexion has never interfered with what Xigbar like that. He has never, not once, told Xigbar to back off. Can you explain that?"

"No." I shifted nervously.

"Fine. I trust that you really don't know. You'll welcome to stay, Xigbar and I are going out." I think I made a face because he raised an eyebrow. "Separately." I blinked, and nodded. "Zexion will be staying here… like I said, you're welcome to stay. It's getting dark." I looked at the window that was behind Saix to see that he was right, it was getting dark. I pulled out my cell phone and gave him a questioning glance. He nodded and walked out of the room.

I dialed my number and my mother picked up the phone. "Hey, I'm going to be staying at Zexion's so we can finsh a project."

"What! On Cloaked Moon Drive! I d-"

"Leon and Kyle will be here." I don't know why I lied about the names, but I just felt that I should.

"Who and who?"

"Zexion's brother and a close friend of his father's that is staying over."

"I st-"

"Leon is a police officer! I'll be fine."

"Fine. Just make sure you do the project." I caught her underlined meaning. Nothing about how I was bi. She hung up and I did the same. I exited the room just to see Xigbar and Saix leave the house.

* * *

Lol.... in one of my friends fanfictions... Saix and Roxas had to go undercover, so she gave Saix the name Kyle. So i did the same. Don't ask me or demyx which is Leon and Kyle cuz we bth dunno. he kind of made it up as he spoke.


	9. Homework at Zexion's

Alright. I thought about the three reviews I received.... Wafflansypus said to use the laptop version. Bitch_gurl said to screw the laptop version and continue on. Then a person... ironically called 'Random person' suggested somthign I particularly liked. He/she said to compromise and mix the two of them together. That way, i wouldn't have to change the earlier chapters, but i could still use the laptop version. I decided to do that. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!! This message may not make sense to some people, because this chapter is replacing an author's note I wrote.

BTW..... Wafflansypus (or waffles as you put at the end of your note)..... I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it reminds me of my favorite Breakfast: Waffles and syrup.

* * *

Chapter 8:

I walked down the stairs to where Zexion was. It wasn't until I was close to him and he looked at me that I noticed how he was paler than normal, almost like how he was when I first found him. I froze as I met his eyes. Then his eyes were turned downcast. A pang hit my heart. I just knew this behavior was because I now knew about how he was a murderer. I couldn't stand to see him like that! Murderer or not, he was still Zexion and he was still my crush!

"I have a feeling as to what my brother had to speak to you about. I understand if y-"

"Are you feeling alright?" I cut him off. He looked up at, his eyebrows knitted in confusion. His lips were pursed and I felt that sensation I always seemed to get around Zexion return. He looked too cute like th- I had to stop thinking things like that. He looked pale, he looked sick. Think about the topic. "I mean, your paler than usual."

He made a small noise and looked away. He mumbled something. "I don't have super hearing." I playfully chided him. He finally looked up at me, a glare in his eye.

"I know that Saix told you how you're the first victim I haven't killed. So why aren't you wondering how many I killed? Why aren't you leaving to try and get away from a murderer like me?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. It worries me, yes, but you look pale and despite what you've done in the past, that's all it is. The past." Something flashed in his eye.

"No, Demyx. No it isn't. I still don't show mercy! I still kill children to hear their parent's shouts. I still do exactly what I always have done! I still hold my hatred for humans! You are the first and only!" He hissed out in anger. My mind went black again. He hated humans and he still killed them. I was the first and only….

"Why then? Why spare me? Why befriend me?" He looked away, lowering his head and refusing to look at me.

"I…" he shook his head. "I… I don't know." His tone just screamed sadness, and defeat. He really didn't know. Zexion, the great holder of all knowledge, doesn't know something! To bad I couldn't tell this to the gang. They would be amazed. However, now wasn't the time to think that. Zexion looked sick and now, he looked sad and confused. I sighed.

"Well… what ever the case, if I'm your first and only, then I still trust that you won't kill me. I'll admit I'm curious as to why… but, you're my friend, and you look sick. Now I am going to change the topic and nothing you say will change it back. I'll just ignore what you say." He now looked at my, confusion on his face was mixed with shock. "Now then… you look sick. Are you feeling alright?" He shook his head at me.

"You have got to be the strangest person I've ever met."

"Answer the question. I'll repeat it as long as I have too. Are you feeling alright?"

"Demyx…." I huffed in annoyance.

"Zexion…" Now he huffed. "Are. You. Felling. Alright?" I punctuated each word carefully. He gave me a glare.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now I would like a chance to do my homework you so graciously decided to bring over. I'm surprised just you came over to deliver it." I smiled, and he looked away in defeat. It seemed that our arguement had been resolved for now.

"I told them no, and after they continually pestered me, Sora stood up to them and said that I said no." Zexion looked back at me.

"Sora actually went against Larxene and Marluxia? I had no idea that was even possible." We both smiled, and he picked up the school stuff Xigbar had graciously left by the door.

He led me through the hallway next to the stairs into a fairly openly spaced room. The floor was wooden, as were the walls. Lights built into the wall were giving off a semi-yellow light. There was a red couch, and a wooden table that had been painted black. There was no television. Bookcases lined the walls, however, only a few books were actually on them. Zexiontook a seat on the floor, with his back leaning on the couch. He pulled stuff out of the book bag and placed it on the table. Then he looked at me expectantly.

"I've missed a lot of school. I expect you to at least help me." I scoffed.

"Me? Help you? May I remind you, I only get good grades if _you_ help _me_?" He studied me for a second, the shrugged. He opened a text book, got out paper and pen and set to work. Despite what I had said, I helped him with what I could every few minutes.

All I heard was the pages turning, the sound of the pen and occasionally Zexion or my voice as he asked something or I helped. Zexion hadn't asked my help for a while, so in the 'silence', I got to thinking.

What did I really think about the new knowledge Saix had just given me? What were my feelings on Zexion, and did this new knowledge affect those feelings? What did I really know about Zexion? I threw a glance at him from the corner of my eye.

He had changed his position so that he could work better. He now leaned over the table as he worked. His left hand supported his head, causing his hair to flow over it instead of his face. Now his whole face to come into view. Both dark blue eyes were focused on the paper in front of him. He idly tapped out a tune with his pencil as he thought out what ever was on the paper.

He looked unmistakenablycute just sitting there the way he was. I had then sudden urge to touch his face, to turn it so I could get a better look at the face he half hid from the world. I withheld myself. Yes, I had no doubt, I cared for him. I loved him. At my silent confession, I felt my heart jump, and I knew it was the truth. I didn't care that he had killed all those people. People change, so could he. Even if he didn't change… he would still be the person I knew. I was so caught up in my thought and silent realizations and confessions, that when eleven chimes resounded from somewhere in the house, I jumped. Zexion laughed slightly and looked at me, causing his hair to fall and cover his face.

"There's a grandfather clock in Xigbar's room. It was for a joke. You see, one day, Xigbar tried to get a girl's attention, and she freaked out, screaming about how some grandpa was tiring to molest her." At the 'oh' face, I'm sure I made he 'laughed' some more.

"So it's eleven? " Gesh where had the time gone? I hadn't heard the clock strike until now.

"No, he messed it up and got it so that the times all funky. It's really only five." He laughed again at my face.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He had turned back to his homework while we had had been talking; now he froze. He looked at me. "This is around the time humans usually eat, correct? You must be hungry. Come on, we don't have much, but know we have some human food." He stood up and started to walk towards a doorway I hadn't noticed before. He stopped and with a turn, looked back at me. a faint smile was on his lips and he had an eyebrow quirked. "Coming?"

"Uhh… yeah." I hastily stood up and walked over to the doorway. Where he then lead me into the kitchen.

* * *

You people got the update you wanted, and i got an idea as to what to do with my laptop version vs. other version. I formally thank all who reveiwed and gave their suggestion.


	10. Sweet Darkness

To those idiots who probally think that the pervious chapter is still an author's note.... it isn't. i switched it with the real chpater 8 once i had my question answered. So in order to understand this chapter, you will have to go back.......... Sorry everyone!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9:

The kitchen had a planked wooden floor. The counters were black and the cabinets were made of the same type of wood the floor was. Everything was in order and in place. There were books in this room as well. The books were next to the entrance to the room.

"Take what you want. Like I said, there's probably not much, but whatever there is, it's welcome to you." Zexion spoke as he gestured around the kitchen. "I'm going to finish up my math." With those parting words he returned to the living room to work. I was worded about him not eating; I mean he still looked sick despite his attempts to tell me he was fine. However I knew he wouldn't go of it so I stared blankly at the door way wishing he would let me care about his wellbeing, before turning my attention to the bread box and refrigerator.

The bread smelled fresh, and didn't have any mold on it, so I figured it was safe. Some ham I had found in the refrigerator seemed okay as well, so I ate two ham sandwiches. I washed the dish I used and returned it to the cabinet I found it in. Then I went out the living room, to find the work had been stacked neatly on the table and Zexion snoozing slightly on the couch. It was good he was sleeping, he was sick, but as I stepped closer to him, I encountered a problem.

A blush spread across my features as I looked down at him. He looked so innocent… the way his hair fell over his face, his eyes shut in peace, and his chest moving ever so slightly with each breath he took. He moaned a little and shifted his position, subconsciously burying himself into the plush cushions.

Without really thinking, I reached down and carefully touched a lock of Zexion's uniquely colored hair. It was soft… not like a rabbit or puppy kind of soft, but like a silky soft. I sat there petting his hair for a few seconds before he started to wake. Finally realizing what I was doing, I dropped the hair I had and stumbled back, almost hitting the table. I could feel a massive blush spreading on my face.

Zexion woke and looked at me; I could tell he was still sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked so cute like that. The moment I thought it, my blush grew. Zexion focused on me and he paled. A strange look crossed over his visible eye, but he shook his head and it disappeared.

"Just I was more tired than I thought…" he muttered.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep? I mean, I'll probably be wanted tomorrow, since its Saturday, so the earlier we go t bed the earlier we get up, right?" Zexion nodded and stood up off the couch.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." He then walked briskly towards the stairs and up it. I followed as quickly as I could, but once I was upstairs I had lost sight of Zexion. The upstairs hallways were a labyrinth, and it wasn't until I was down some dark, creepy, spider-web filled hallway that I realized I was lost.

I felt something breathing down my back, I quickly turned. Nothing. I now remembered why I hated scary houses and movies. The person always gets lost, and then they hear a noise behind them and then they turn, and see nothing. Then they turn back around to be face to face with some sort of demonic creature. So now I walked back they way I came, I wasn't going to be those stupid idiots who turn back around and get killed. Not that I thought there would be anything to kill me anyways….

I just about screamed when I felt someone touch me from behind. I whirled around to face… nothing. Fuck the movies… their just movies… I turned back around. Something was there!!!!! I screamed while Zexion achieved a bemused facial expression. His smile was only a smirk, but his eye was full of laughter.

"Could you find any easier way to make me deaf? I have enhanced hearing."

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again!" I gasped out, trying to regain all the air I lost in my high pitch girly scream. My hand was placed against my heart and I could feel it racing. I was leaning on the wall, ignoring the creepy spider webs. More laughter showed in his eye, I found myself wishing that I could see him like this always. I banished the thoughts… I had them enough during school; I didn't need them now, especially with what had happened downstairs with Zexion's hair.

I finally returned to normal, and noticed that although laughter was still in Zexion's eye and a faint smile on his lips, that he was paler than before and breathing more deeply. He was only a little a ways from how I had found him, and that worried me.

"Zexion… you don't look to good." I regretted the words as they left my mouth. The smile faded and the laughter disappeared.

"I'm fine, Demyx. Now come on, I'm tired and my bedroom isn't that far away." He turned on his heel and walked down the hall. I followed him very quickly. We finally stopped outside of a door. He opened said door and let me in first.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" I pleaded as I entered the room. Zexion sighed.

"I'd rather not say." I looked around as he spoke. His room was quite depressing. The walls were painted a dark, sinister blue color and the drapes, which were black, blended in with the walls it was hard to tell them apart. The bed was pure black, from the looks of it, satin. The dressers and night stand were made out of some type of dark colored wood. Zexion gestured to his bed, and I sat down on it.

"Fine… I'll uh… guess!" Even in the dim lighting of the room (there was a lamp on with a black light bulb) I could see him quirk an eye brow.

"Be my guest."

"Well… I think…" What did I think? He was very similar to how I had first found him, thus stating he needed blood. Vampires hunt for blood, right? "Hunting not going good." Zexion gave me a look, but other than that, he gave no reply.

"Zexion, am I right?" Still no response. "I am right, aren't I. that's why you aren't replying." He looked off to the side. "Zexion!" I knew I was getting angry at him. I wanted to help him, care for him….. I want to love him. He just wouldn't let me. He jerked and looked back at me. I had never used a tone of anger like that with him. "Why won't you let me in? I want to help you!" A frown crossed his features and before I could blink I was down on the bed, with him on top of me.

"You want to help me? Let me show you what happens to people who try to help me, who try to get in." He whispered harshly in my ear. I felt fear arise within me. He could kill me, and I knew it. After all, he had killed all those others, but at least if I did die, I would die helping him.

I felt pain on my neck and I gasped. I screwed my eyes shut gritting my teeth. My breathing became labored. This wasn't the gentle approach he had done when I first found him. Not that I had expected it.

Then as quickly the pain had come, it was gone and replaced by other sensations. The feel of Zexion pressed up against me, how our bodies seemed to fir together. His arms that he had managed to wrap around me, to embrace me. The feel of his lips on my skin, and an elated pleasure that slowed through my veins as he took my lifeline. I felt myself relax, and then Zexion's embrace was replaced by one from sweet darkness.

* * *

I want Zexy's bedroom... unfortunatly i'm not allowed dark colors in my room. seriously, i want my roomto be green, it has to be like a light pea green color. Yuck! so i settled for a baby blue although theres too much blue in the house already. oh well.......

Oh and to let you guys know... i have a lot of friends who are currently mad at me cuz i keep focusing on thhis story.... but i told them i hvan't posted in liek forever, so they let me off the hook! so be happy with thos chapter, and ........

**_For one I'm gonna be a review nazi (I am part German.....) I demand 2 reviews!!_**


	11. Sleep

Alright... this is a short chapter.

BTW... thank you to those who did review!

* * *

Chapter 10:

I slowly blinked as I woke. Confused, I looked around to see I wasn't in my musical themed room. A panic rose in my chest before I remembered where I was and the events that led to me being here. I blinked and tried to raise my hand to clear the sleep out of my eyes, however, I found I couldn't move my arms.

I shifted slightly to see that Zexion had somehow managed to keep his arms embraced around me, with his head buried between my chest and arm. Somehow we had gone from half on/off the bed to completely on the bed with our legs tangled.

I gulped at our positions. I loved Zexion, yes, but I didn't know if he loved me. What if he woke and didn't like this? What if he woke and he decided to never see me again? It had seemed like I pissed him off…. I mean, I was scared to be in this position due to his reaction when he wakes and I was happy 'because I was in this position!

I tried to shift my position; however it seemed that Zexion had a different idea in mind, even if he was asleep. He tightened his hold on me, to my disbelief. "jus whil longer" he breathed out drowsily, repositioning himself to met my reposition. I know that a huge blush would be on my face. I glanced at the slumbering vampire, and that blush grew.

With each breath, his hair flickered and moved; similar to what little kids see in cartoons when the person is sleeping. It was cute. Now, how I could call this aggressive vampire cute when who knows how long ago he semi-forced me to give him blood I will never know. But I could, and I would gladly do it again. This would probably as close as he will ever allow me to get. That thought cause many emotions to pop up. Sadness overpowered all of them. We would probably never be together.

I sighed. Zexion had been slowly loosening his grip on me, and I had just noticed. I slowly moved. He tightened his grip on me again. I sighed again. With nothing else to do, and not wanting sad thoughts to invade my head, I started to blink furiously to get the sand out of my eyes. Sadly, it didn't work. I shifted again, he shifted with me.

"Nuff…" I looked at him. That sounded like a sleepy 'enough'… wait a moment…was he just telling me 'enough'?! As in to stop moving?! I blinked at Zexion with both annoyance and curiosity. Was he awake? Was he doing this on purpose? Another flood of emotions passed me leaving me confused how to feel. I wanted to shake my head to clear my thoughts…. but that would require me to move… and I just got the inference that he didn't want me to move.

GRRR! Why does Zexion have to be so confusing!!?!?!?!? I must have voiced my GRR out loud because Zexion shifted on his own, and made a noise that sounded like 'stop'. Now one arm was free because Zexion had managed to move himself so he was sandwiched between said arm and my body.

I wanted to groan. We were in a position that caused more elated feelings than the position I had woken to, but if he woke to this… the outcome would probably be much worse. I prayed to what ever deity was up there that when he woke he wouldn't notice or care. A knock on the door brought me out my thoughts and Zexion didn't stir.

"Zexion? Hey little buddy…you in there? We just came back and Saix wants me to tell you." Xigbar's voice floated over to me.

"Go way…" Zexion sleepily mumbled. The door opened creating light that wasn't black light in the room.

"Zexion?" Xigbar asked again. He had the door open and now stood staring at me. I couldn't see his face or features due to the light being behind him. I heard him holding back laughter. "I would offer help…. But if you move other than to breath he'll probably suffocate you." Amusement was coated thickly in his voice. "Have fun! He probably won't wake completely for a few more hours as its 2 am now." With those words Xigbar shut the door. I glanced at Zexion, and nearly shouted as I was greeted by open eyes.

"Xigbar is an ass… he knew I would wake if he opened the door." I froze as he looked at me… tiredness was shown in his eye, but he had regained a semi-normal color. I smiled meekly. He let go of me and moved to a far corner of the bed, dragging the comforter out from underneath me.

"Reposition yourself to how you desire… then no more movements or noises from you, understood?" I nodded and repositioned myself so I was comfortable. Then he crawled up to me, repositioned himself to me but in a way that we both still remained comfortable, pulled the covers over me and him then drifted off to sleep on my shoulder. After a few minutes of hearing Zexion's slow, rhythmic breath in my ear, I too fell asleep. This time returning Zexion's embrace.

* * *

As one of my friends put it when she reveiwed it: "How cute!" (completed with squeals..... that hurt my ears.....)

Anyways.. you people reveiwed quick. I left that message about wantign two reviews and volia, like 3 hours after posting... i had two reviews! I think i'll keep with the two reviews thing.... I KNOW!!!!!!!! **_A deal can be made! You give me two reviews for each chapter, make sure they answer a question i ask in these author notes at the end and within a week I shall update. Sound reasonable?_**

I know that in eariler chapters i said i didn't really care about the reviews... but... peopel change.... and i decided that i like the happy high reviews give me. So..... you think about the deal i made.... BTW... the question for this chapter shall be about that deal..... other words put.. if you don't like it... tell me in a review. Thats all.


	12. Ignoring

Shortest chapter yet..... *frown* oh well... i'll make it up to you all.... somehow.... Anyways...A lot of people are going to hate me for this chapter... i just know it.

* * *

Chapter 11:

When I next woke, my first realization was that Zexion wasn't with me anymore. Concerned I sat up and looked around.

"Finally awake?" I looked over to the other side of the darkened room. Zexion sat in a plush chair with a rather large book in his hands. Had he been reading? Well… I suppose it would make sense, he was a vampire. I experienced that enough to know its truth.

"Y-yeah." He nodded once and got up. He placed the book on the seat of the chair.

"Good. Your parents called your cell phone. Xigbar answered." I paled. "They say they want you home and that they have a surprise for you. Xigbar told me to tell you that you have creative names for him and Saix." I winced.

"I just…"

"We understand. You lied about the names because you felt it necessary. We only supported the lie. Xigbar decided that Saix could be Kyle by the way. Xigbar always wanted to be a police officer." I frowned at Zexion. Something seemed off. Like he was just talking, not to me, but just talking. "Come, I'll walk you home." He walked over and opened the door. He looked back at me.

"Thanks." My frown increased a little when I saw how lifelessly Zexion looked at me. Then I realized it was because he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me; he was avoiding looking at me. My heart sank. I knew this would happen.

We walked through the halls down to the front door. Saix nodded a goodbye to me when we passed in a hallway. Xigbar was waiting for me at the front door.

"See ya, little buddy!" Xigbar grinned while holding the door open for Zexion and me. I don't think he noticed that I noticed that his whole posture darkened once Zexion passed him. I shrugged it off.

The whole walk to my house was silent. All attempts at conversion, on my part, failed. So eventually I just gave up and stayed silent like Zexion. We finally reached my house and I looked at it. I turned to look at Zexion.

"Tha-" my word of thanks fell upon no one's ears but my own. Zexion had already left.

I frowned then pulled myself together. I knew this was going to happen. That was why I stopped fighting what had happened last night. I sighed and opened to door to my doom.

* * *

Zexion continued to push himself away from me for weeks. It got so bad, that when Zexion finally returned to school, Larxene, Marluxia and Sora all noticed. Sora was an oblivious idiot, so him even noticing just made me realize how bad it was. The gang tried to talk to him, but he started to push them away as well. And that led to where we where right now. At our lunch spot, Zexion absent, and in a discussion about what to do about Zexion's new behavior and the reasons behind it.

"Well… he was just fine until he got sick…" Larxene spoke. Sora nodded.

"The sickness? I don't see why that would make him push us away." Marluxia voiced his thoughts.

"Maybe it was me…" I muttered. Everyone looked at me.

"Why?" Sora asked first.

"Well… when I went to give him his school stuff…." Marluxia and Larxene grinned. They had been trying to get what had transpired out of me, but I wouldn't tell them. "I got into a fight with him. I told him I wanted to help and care for him, and he freaked. He shouted that nothing good comes from trying to get to know him, helping and caring for him." I looked away into a shrub.

Sora stuffed a sandwich into his mouth so he wouldn't have to reply. Some friend he was. Larxene and Marluxia's grins fell.

"Oh…" Larxene voiced "I'm sorry."

"That might explain it. Now, to fix it!" Marluxia replaced his grin. Larxene opened her mouth to suggest something, but the bell cut her off. She scowled then went to class. We followed.

All my friends had to stay after, so I had to walk home alone. It didn't bother me, it just gave me time to think about the adorable vampire who was currently hating me. When I got home the first thing I noticed was that there was a silver car in the driveway that didn't belong to either of my parents. Any normal teen would think that it was for them, but my parents hated me, and thus I doubted they would buy me a car. No, it was probably for Namine'. I ignored it and chose to walk inside my house.

"Ahh, Demyx, my favorite nephew, how are you?" I froze as the voice reached my ears. Slowly I looked at the source. There standing in our hallway, surrounded by my family, was my uncle.

* * *

Who ever guesses the uncle gets a cookie of anykind, plus a coupon to kiss Zexion (or Demyx...!)

Oh... you people know the drill... i require **_two reviews_**. oh and i decided to do triva instead of questions.

**_Triva: The orginal copy of Deadly love I wrote only had 10 chapters._**


	13. Uncle Dearest

Ok, i'm posting this for one reason. That reason is that I felt horrible for giving you all a chapter less than 100 words..... So i'm giving you a new one scot free. To those of you who read and tried to figure out who Demyx's uncle was... i gave a very good hint in chapter 7.

Lets reveiw:_** "His eyes were golden and I would find that strange if my uncle didn't have the same shade of eyes." **_

Now lets think. who in the organization has gold eyes? Xigbar. Saix. and Xemnas. i can't think of anyone else. Now then, Saix is Zexion's brother. Xigbar lives with them, and i think Demyx would have said somthign if Xigbar was his uncle. Thus, by process of elmination, we arrive at Xemnas. _(please note this is not supose to degrade readers who thought it was somone else. this is my reasonign behind Demyx's uncle.)_

* * *

Chapter 12:

"Uncle Xemnas…" I bowed my head to show respect. Although, in my opinion I shouldn't have to. The only reason was because he was a successful business man. Other than that we were the same. He loved men, not girls and he disliked church with vengeance. It least I wasn't full fledged gay, like him.

It was because of these similarities that I was favored by him. I, however, wished he hated me like the rest of the family. Then I would have a tangible reason to dislike him. There was just something about him that I disliked. He grinned at me, and his golden eyes got a strange gleam.

"Namine' tells me that you are having issues with one of your new friends," he tossed some of his layered silver hair over his shoulder. "I believe she said his name was Zexion…" he looked down at her to confirm this. At first I was confused, why was Namine' home, then I remembered she was supposedly sick today.

She nodded. His grin got bigger. "So tell me about this friend of yours. Maybe I can help?" He nodded towards the living room, where we then took a seat on the couch. His attention was completely on me.

"Uhh.. what's there to tell?"

"How did you meet him? What does he look like? Who are his parents? Where is he from?" My gut feeling told me that there was more to his questions than a simple uncle asking about a new friend. I mean, he normally asked about my friends, but somehow, this was different. The glint in his eyes told me this was far from innocent questioning.

"Uhh, I found him collapsed in the rain."

"Really why?" I frowned. Didn't he want me to answer his first questions?

"Can I answer your other questions?" He froze then smiled again and nodded.

"Of course! Please do!"

"He's short and got emo styled hair… but it's natural. It's a mixture of colors like purples blacks, grays and blues. His face is kind of heart-shaped, thou its hard to tell due to his hair. He has cobalt eyes, and pale skin." Uncle nodded. "I don't know much about his parents. They are both deceased; his brother takes care of him. I don't know where he came from." Uncle's smile stayed about the same, although the glint in his eyes kept changing.

"Okay… you said you found him in the rain… why? And who is his brother?"

"He was exploring, and didn't realize the storm until too late. Then it was raining so hard, he couldn't see, tripped then fell unconscious. As for his brother, his name is Kyle." Xemnas frowned momentarily, but it lasted for a second. Then the smile was back.

"Tell me about Kyle." Why would uncle want to know about Zexion's brother? He never asked these sort of things about my other friends….

"Uh… I really know nothing about him except that he cares for Zexion, named Zexion and has short black hair with electric blue eyes." Xemnas nodded.

"No one else stays with them?" That was it. He never asked questions like these before… NEVER. I wasn't going to answer them anymore. At least not until I had an explanation I felt was true.

"Why are you so curious? You've never been this curious about my other friends." His topaz eyes narrowed then returned to normal.

"Just natural curiosity, Demyx. I was hoping this friend was someone you could get with… I mean, Sora or Marluxia simply aren't worth you." If I had said something even remotely close to that, mom would have killed me, but since Xemnas said it, it was ok. But that was beside the point… I didn't believe him.

"Xemnas!" Wait… it's not ok, or did my mom realize what he had just said was a lie too? "Zexion is a god-fairing child. His mother was a high priestess after all!" Oh… what he said wasn't ok. She didn't catch on to the lie.

"High priestess?" No one seemed to catch uncle repeating mother's words except me. A strange look clouded over his eyes. "Excuse me, I have had a long day and I wish to unpack and take a nap before dinner." I narrowed my eyes at his retreating form. He was up to something. I just knew it. What ever this thing was, I also just knew it would be bad on Zexion. I followed him upstairs under the rouse of going to my room to do homework.

I snuck down the hall, and listened at the guest bedroom door.

"Seph?" He paused, and I realized he was on the phone. "Yeah its me. I think he's here." Another pause. "Yeah… my nephew's description sounds totally accurate and his mother was a high priestess." I could hear him putting objects away in drawers. "Yeah... but the brother doesn't match up." He sighed. "I'm sure. Unless Saix hid his scar I gave him, cut and dyed his blue hair and is using contacts." I froze… Xemnas gave Saix that strange X-like scar on his face? Who was my uncle?! "Yeah, but you and I both know even with the contacts, nothing should make his eyes electric blue." He scoffed at what ever Seph said next. "Demyx lying? That's a good one. He can't lie to save his life." Xemnas paused. "Other than that he's golden… anyways I want a nap. See ya."

I snuck to my room. Once there, I sat on the bed and thought about what was happening. Should I tell Zexion that my uncle was in town? I mean my uncle gave Saix that scar… No. Chances are that Xemnas is going to be watching my every move, if I try to warn him… my uncle will know. So what do I do?

I sat on my bed for a few hours thinking about what to do. Finally Namine' knocked on the door. "Hey reject, mom says that the food is ready." I scowled, but came down for dinner anyways.

* * *

I hate Xemnas............... i really do. ITS HIS FAULT THE ORGANIZATION HAD TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (if you want me to clarify, send in a review.)

Oh, and for those of you who are observant... yes, Demyx does switch between calling Xemnas uncle and by his name. I do the same thing with my uncles....

_**Anyways... onto this chapter's triva:** **The story was origanally written in alternating perspectives between Demyx and Zexion.**_


	14. Uncle Dearest pt 2

.....Its short, i know. *wails pathetically* i will make it up to you all some how. But first i need to get back on track with soem things in real life. report cards come out in like 4 days (including the week end) and i'm not sure what i got in one class... it migth be a c which will result in a grounding.......

However.... Spring vaction starts on the 10th.... so i should have enough time to work on the story.

* * *

Chapter 13:

I had a lot of things to think about. I had the issue with Zexion pushing me and the gang all away. I had my issue of loving him. I had the issue on whether he was Bi or gay, which kind of went hand-in-hand with my 'I like him' issue. Not to mention school created issues such as bullies, bad grades and hatful teachers. Now, I get my uncle being a possible vampire hunter and what to do about that to add to my list. Isn't my life fun?

So I spent all dinner trying to think all these things through. I don't even know what I ate for dinner, I was so engrossed with my thoughts. The one that that broke me out of said thoughts was one of the issues. Xemnas.

"Demyx, would you like to accompany me on a walk around your neighborhood? I can see you have a lot on your mind, and walking helps." He was giving me a smile.

"Uh… sure. Why not?"

"Have fun!" My mother shouted from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. My family being nice was just a show for Xemnas because I was his favorite. We walked outside into the crisp, fresh nighttime air.

"So… Demyx…. I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything about this Zexion." He wasn't looking directly at me but I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eyes.

"What is else is there to tell. I've already told you everything." He frowned, still looking straight ahead. I copied the expression.

"Demyx…. I have…." He sighed. "I know many things. I think I may know Zexion, but I need your corporation."

"I've given my corporation." I hissed out through clenched teeth. Why wouldn't he leave me alone! He was adding to my list of issues!

"No. No, Demyx, you haven't." He stopped walking. I stopped a few steps in front of him and turned around. I pretended to be confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Saix! That's Zexion's brother isn't it! Not Kyle or what ever name you made up."

"I don't know a Saix."

"Liar." He hissed out, and next thing I knew, I was being held by my throat against the nearest house wall. "Tell your uncle the truth!"

Should I tell him the truth? Or should I risk my life for Zexion? Xemnas could easily kill me right now. I risked my life for Zexion before… but is he worth it right now? Was eh worth my life?

"Tell me the truth!" he pulled back, then slammed me back into the wall.

"I…" I gasped for breath… I couldn't breathe. Xemnas seemed to realize this as he loosened his grip. "I…. told… y-you… the…. t-tr-truth." I managed to gag out. Xemnas glared at me.

"Do you think I like doing this?! Do you think I like hurting you!? Just make it easier on yourself… and tell me the truth." I thought my options through.

I could tell him, and have Zexion die. I could continue on and die. I could continue on and hope he'll be tricked into thinking I'm telling the truth. I could tel him, but change the story to give Zexion time to get out. I could do many things…

"I… can't." I settled on a middle path. Xemnas' expression changed from fury to confusion.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Hurt… family…. asses to me… still care…" breathing was getting hard to do, so I just broke a lie into pieces. He dropped me.

"Demyx, I'm sorry. I should have figured they would hold your family against you. I'll go take care of them now…"

"No." I gasped out trying to catch my breath. "Others… if you kill them… others will kill us…. you can't…." Xemnas pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Fine. First we'll get you and the family out of here. hopefully they won't notice and I can slip back and kill them." yes! That left em room.

"Fine… I have to say bye…"

"Demyx…"

"My friends… I have to warn them… or they will be targeted."

"Fine." He stood up from his kneeled position near me. "I'll go prep the family." I nodded. The moment he was out of view, I broke into a full fledged sprint. I knew where I had to go, and I knew I had a very short time limit to get there. My destination: 267 Cloaked Moon Drive. My mission objective: find and warn Zexion and his family.

* * *

Ok.. thank you to Archer Plusie for pointing out that mistake.....


	15. Telling Truths

I told you i would make it up to you guys.... i can only hope this will do.

Triva: The whole sleeping with Zexion scene wasn't supose to happen.

Triva: the scene where Demyx gets told about 'london' was supose to be Xemnas tellign the whole family while eating.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Going through the streets would take to long, so I settled for going through yards and hoping fences. Fate must have been on my side, because I ended up directly across the street from Zexion's house. In a mad dash, I raced to the door. Across the cracked street. Through the dead yard with only dried remains of flowers once there. Up the creaky wooden steps that looked ready to fall apart. I banged on the door with as much power as I could. The door opened immediately.

Xigbar stood there, staring at me. "Dude! What's so wrong that you had to basically knock down our door?"

"Uncle…. Danger… to you and family… get out..." My speech broke every few seconds into pants. I had just ran through the whole neighborhood.

"Say what?"

"Uncle… he's….a hunter…. Chasing you….. get out!" Xigbar's eye widened, and he pulled me in.

"Saix!!!! We have a situation!!!" Saix and Zexion appeared at the top of the stairs. Zexion frowned at me. "Dem's uncle is a hunter and Dem says he's after us." Saix narrowed his eyes.

"How does he know?!" Saix hissed out. I knew the he was referring to my uncle.

"My sister described Zexion. I tried to throw him off... I said that you were Kyle and you had blue eyes and black hair… but he didn't fall for it…. Well he did... but he talked on the phone to some dude who he called 'Seph' and that changed his mind." The three vampires exchanged a look at my extremely fast talking.

"What's his name?" Zexion asked. His frown had disappeared.

"Xemnas." Saix growled.

"Xigbar, let Demyx return. Xemnas would notice if we kept him longer. Did he send you?"

"No… he was about to go after you guys immediately… but I lied about something so he would be more worried about the family then told him I had to go warn my friends…." Zexion seemed mildly curious. I knew from his eye, because the rest of his face remained unchanged. "I told him that you guys threatened my family and that's why I lied about Saix, and so he became more concerned with getting my family out so then he could deal with you… I figured I would have more time to warn you." Saix frowned.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you for granting us more time or be furious at you for lying about us like that." He shook his head. "Now isn't the time. Return home and pretend you didn't go to us." I nodded, and started to leave the house.

Xigbar and Saix had suddenly disappeared, and Zexion was in front of me. That speed must because of them being vampires…. Then Zexion did something I would never have expected. He stood on his tippy-toes and kissed me!!! HE KISSED ME!!

"London…" then he too was gone. London? Was that where they were going? I shook it from my mind and quickly returned home.

"Demyx? Are your friends warned?" Xemnas studied me with his golden eyes. My family stood near him. They each had a backpack full of stuff, and a face full of confusion.

"Yeah…. Can we leave now… I don't want them to realize what happened."

"Excuse me, Xemnas… Demyx, what is going on?"

"Demyx can explain once we get to the hotel. Now let's go!" An hour later, we were all sharing a hotel room with another hunter that Xemnas was on good terms with.

"So Dem, explain to us." Mother spoke.

"Well… I don't know much… but remember when I stayed at Zexion's house?" The hunter raised an eyebrow.

"Zexion?" He cut off my mother before she could even speak. "As in the ruthless murderer of a vampire Zexion? Your uncle has been looking for them for a year, ever since they escaped him in London." There it was again… London.

"Zexion was a vampire?!" My family shouted.

"Yeah… and they threatened you if I didn't keep quite… so… I kept quite."

"Smart child. I expect his brother Saix was with him…." The hunter had a tone to his voice.

"Saix? You told us his brother's name was Kyle." The hunter narrowed his grey eyes at me at my father's words.

"I didn't know Xemnas was hinter, so I thought it was still best for me to keep quite, so I lied about the names and stuff. Kyle was Saix and Leon was a family friend called Xigbar."

"The free shooter was there? Well… Xemnas will have fun…" the hunter commented dryly.

"Ok, so let me get this straight. Zexion and his family were vampires and threatened to kill us if you didn't keep quite. So you lied, then Xemnas, who happens to be a hunter, figures it out, because he's been chasing these vampires for a year. So he takes us here and sticks us with what I guess is another hunter to prevent the vampires from fulfilling their threat." Namine' summed up the story I told them. I nodded my head. "Great."

"Oh… my poor baby!" My mom hugged me of her own free will. I probably should have been happy... but some how; I couldn't bring my self to fell the emotion. I ignored her in favor for asking the hunter a question.

"What was London?"

"London? It was a completed matter. Xemnas and his usual partner, Sephiroth had found a coven of vampires living in London. There was originally no issue with them, but two of the younger ones loved to cause pain. Their names were Zexion, who you know, and Luxord. Luxord, however, was more merciful than Zexion, and spared a human he attacked. He and the human, Xaldin, formed a friendship that blossomed into a relationship. The next few details are hazy, but a trap Xemnas and Sephiroth set up went wrong. Saix got in the way, and was supposedly given a cross-like scar on his face. Due to Saix's interaction, Xaldin was killed and all the vampires escaped. They split. Sephiroth stayed in Europe to find the group that stayed in Europe, while Xemnas followed the group that fled Europe." That didn't really help me figure out the mystery of why Zexion's last words were 'London'.

"What was the trap?" Namine' asked; she, too, was interested.

"The trap was to use Xaldin as bait, to get Luxord. You see vampires cherish their coven mates, so if Luxord had been killed, they all would have tried to get revenge thus allowing Xemnas and Sephiroth a clear shot to kill them all."

"Why would they use Xaldin as bait?" Mom asked.

"You see, Luxord and Xaldin loved each other. So that made them, in vampire terms, mates. And when one mate is in trouble, the other will do anything to help them. If Xaldin was in trouble, Luxord would try to help him and vise-versa. Apparently that's how Xaldin got killed. The killing blow was just about to be given to Luxord, and Xaldin jumped between, and shielded Xaldin. But like I said, the details are hazy."

That was it. That was why Zexion was trying to push me away. He was afraid, that I would be used against him… but that would mean…….. He liked me. He liked me, he really liked me!!! I was ecstatic! Of course, I couldn't let my family see that…. I had to remain normal. The telling me 'London' must have been his way to say that he liked me. He knew I would get curious, ask and then put two and two together.

"Bed time." The hunter decided. Mom and dad slept on one bed, while Namine' slept on the other, smaller bed. I slept on the couch. Despite my poor sleeping area, I smiled before I fell asleep.

I silently vowed that one day, I would find Zexion and tell him that I felt the same way. I fell asleep thinking of that day.

* * *

And once more... my friend was like 'Awwww' and let out squeals.... She already knows the whole Londonordeal, and I've been thinking of writing that as a separate story. What I mentioned in here was basically a summary of what happened... but yeah, its part of Zexion's past. And for those of you that are curious... yes I support Luxord and Xaldin.

Also for the people that are curious... there are many behind scene stories... London is just one of them.

Oh and for the few that asked, I shall tell everyone about Demyx's family. (the last members will be mentioned in the sequel)

Mom: She has no name, so we shall just call her mom. She is very religious and dislikes her son due to his hate of church and him being bi. She secretly hates her brother for the same things, but since he is so rich and stuff, overlooks his flaws. Her hair is like a platinum blonde. She has green eyes with gold outlining the irises. She is Xemnas' younger sister. She is a stay-at-home mom.

Dad: He has no name, so we shall just call him dad. He is very religious and dislikes his son for the same reasons as his wife. His hair is a light tannish brown. He has blue eyes. He is a business man. He has a brother named Eric.

Namine: Demyx's sister, and the favorite of her parents. She is 14, two years younger than Demyx. She has her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She is mostly polite and likes to draw, but due to how her parent's act to Demyx, she acts like that to him too.

Demyx: The oldest child. He is 16. He has a mixture of his mother and his father's hair, making his hair a lighter blond on top, but a darker shade on the bottom. He has sea green eyes. He is Bi. He hates his family.

Xemnas: Demyx's mom's older brother. He is a vampire hunter. He had silverfish hair with gold eyes. Nothing more can be disclosed at this moment.

Eric: Demyx's other uncle. Eric is Demyx's father's younger brother. His hair is black and he has blue eyes. He married an Irish red-head named Ariel. They have three children. Demyx loves visiting his uncle's house in Ireland and being with his cousins. This part of the family does not judge Demyx for who he is.

Ariel: Eric's wife. She is from Ireland. She has red hair and green eyes. She is kind and sweet, and loves Demyx, especially when he plays music, as she, too, loves music.

Axel: One of the twins bore by Ariel and Eric. He is 17. He has his mother's hair color, but it is styled in spikes going downward. He also has his mother's green eyes. He has a black tear drop-shaped birthmark under each eye. He is tall and lanky. He is a pyromaniac and is very smart. He is the youngest twin. He is Bi.

Reno. The oldest twin bore by Eric and Ariel. He shares his mother's red hair, but has his father's blue eyes. His hair is cut choppy in the front, but in the back, it is usually pulled into a waist-length ponytail. His birthmarks are a red slash under each eye. He loves to tinker around with things and is proficient at mechanics, especially electronics. He is tall and lanky. He is Bi.

Melody: The youngest child bore by Ariel and Eric. She has both her father's eyes and hair. She is three.


	16. The End or is it?

I can't say I'm unhappy to have the story end, but I can't say I'm happy either. I mean, I'm both. but thats besides the point.... Here si the last chapter.... BTW... instead of triva.. there is a surprise at the ending Author's note!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Xemnas had returned while we all had been sleeping. We woke seeing him talking to the other hunter.

"I lost them again Leon. Could you watch over them while I try to follow them?" Leon, the other hunter, nodded. "Thanks. Tell them what happened." Leon nodded again.

"What?" I asked groggily. Xemnas smiled at me. I hated that smile.

"They got away, but Leon is going to watch over you guys, so don't worry." I wasn't. "Bye."

"Bye…" Xemnas left and Leon studied me. then he turned away.

"I'll stay with you at your house, lets wake them. you can stay out of school today, but you go back tomorrow. I'll teach you and your family how to tell vampires from other people. Particularly you. Xemnas thinks you have the trait in you to be a hunter."

Me a hunter? That's good for a laugh. "What ever, you're the boss." Leon glared at me before waking my family up. We returned home and life returned to how to was before Zexion. The only differences was Leon's constant presence around me, and the training I and my family went through.

Then one day, life was changed as I watched the T.V. "It has been revealed by governments all over the world that there are indeed Vampires among us. Here is the president of the United States of America with a speech declaring that the vampire population has gotten too high, and that they are a threat to society. Along with him, are the world's best hunters: Xemnas and Sephiroth."

I knew what was coming up next. A panic from the people of the world. Vampires freaking. A holocaust for vampires. I sighed, and mentally prepared myself for the hard times that were bound to follow in the next couple years. the only things I could do is wait until I can help the poor vampires. Maybe one of them will know where Zexion is.

* * *

Shortest chapter ever. But do not worry there is a sequel! Here's a sneak peek:

_A lot changes in 5 years. I know that. In 5 years, the world changed as the existence of vampires was revealed to the public. In 5 years, hunts were issued dropping the already low vampire population by half. In 5 years, it became required to have your teeth checked daily because vampires couldn't hide them. In 5 years, I learned that I loved a vampire. In 5 years, I lost the one I cared the most about because he had to run from a hunter, my uncle. _

_T__he world is hostile to vampires now, the only thing I can do is help vampires that make it to the bar that the gang and I made, and hope that Zexion is still alive. _


End file.
